


You belong with me

by Angel_Lightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abused Alec Lightwood, Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Protective Edward Cullen, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: Alec's family moves to Forks when Maryse married Luke. Alec befriends Bella and Jacob, and falls for Edward the moment he sees him. Edward is hiding a big secret but when Alec is taken hostage he is forced to reveal it.Magnus and Alec were together for two years but broke up because of a misunderstanding, Magnus has realized he still loves Alec and goes to Forks to try and win him back.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Edward Cullen, Alec Lightwood/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	You belong with me

Alec couldn't believe this was happening, this had to be a nightmare. How had he gone from being happy and in love from trying to escape from his ex boyfriend? He wished Jonathan would move on and leave him alone, but Jonathan was so angry when he discovered Alec had a new boyfriend. And refused to back down until Alec was his. 

Alec waited until the coast was clear until he could move from his hiding place, he wished Edward was here. Jonathan had kidnapped him on his way back from Edward's house and Alec didn't know if Edward knew he had been taken. He hoped Alice would have a vision and realize he was in danger. 

When Jonathan left, Alec chose this moment to run but he ran straight into Jonathan. He realized too late he had been tricked. Jonathan held him far too close and kissed him ignoring his protests. 

"You're mine forever", Jonathan said and bit Alec's neck causing him to scream in agony. 

2 weeks earlier... 

Alec was excited to start his new school unlike his siblings who looked at him as though he suddenly had two heads when he told them. Izzy and Jace were dreading school but at least Max wasn't. He and Max had a lot in common but Alec had been devestated when he overheard Max saying Jace was his favourite brother, even though he spent a lot more time with him than Jace did. 

He tried to hide the hurt he felt and was generally successful though Max was smart for his age and could tell something was bothering Alec. 

When Alec arrived at school a young man greeted him and told him he would be showing him around school. 

"I'm Edward, it's a pleasure to meet you". 

Alec was suprised by how formal Edward was being, particularly when he gave him his hand to shake. Alec shyly took Edward's hand, he was very attractive and Alec was feeling flustered especially when Edward kissed Alec's hand. "I'm Alec, it's uh great to meet you too", Alec managed to get out. 

Edward smiled charmingly and started the tour. Alec realized Edward hadn't let go of his hand and instead of pulling his hand away he let Edward keep holding it. He loved the feeling of Edward's hand holding his, it made him feel safe. Jonathan never held his hand like that, he had only nearly crushed his hand every time he thought a guy was trying to flirt with him.

"Are you okay Alec?" 

Alec jumped he hadn't realized they had stopped or that he had spaced out, "Um yeah, sorry I was just lost in some memories". 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Thanks but it is painful to talk about". 

Edward squeezed Alec's hand comfortingly, "I understand". 

Alec was grateful when Edward continued the tour and didn't question him about it again. Alec found himself enjoying Edward's company and was glad when Edward sat next to him in their first class. Alec spent the morning with Edward and he introduced him to his friends Bella and Jacob. Alec could sense some tension between Edward and Jacob, later in the day when he and Bella were alone Bella explained Edward and Jacob had fought over her and he was heartbroken because she had chosen Jacob. 

Bella hated seeing Edward upset and she wished she hadn't had to choose between him and Jacob. Edward was trying to be civil to Jacob for Bella's sake and Jacob was doing the same, as Bella didn't want to lose Edward as her friend. Alec was upset that Edward was straight and wouldn't be interested in him, but he was so relieved when Bella told him he was bisexual. Alec hoped he still had a chance with Edward. 

When it was lunch time he tried to join Izzy, Jace and Max but they were surrounded by a lot of people and ignored Alec when he tried to get their attention. Pain pierced Alec's heart at how easily they ignored him. Alec was going to give up and find somewhere else to eat alone but he was stopped by Edward who invited Alec to eat with him. Alec blushed and happily agreed. Edward led him to a table and they sat down to eat. 

Alec could see some guys staring at him lustfully and it made him feel awkward. Edward noticed the stares and growled. He glared angrily at them but it didn't put them off. One of them came over and sat down next to Alec. 

"We didn't ask you to join us Raj", Edward said angrily. 

Raj ignored him and snaked his arm around Alec's waist, "Want to ditch him and have lunch with me?" Raj said as he pulled Alec tight against him. 

Alec tried to take Raj's arm off him but he just tightened his grip painfully, "No I want to eat with Edward". 

Raj scoffed, "Sure you do", Raj said sarcastically and tried to forcefully make Alec leave with him but Edward blocked Raj's path. 

"He said he wants to eat with me". 

"I don't care what he wants, he's coming with me". 

Edwards hands curled into fists, he was trying very hard not to let his anger get the better of him as he couldn't afford to draw attention to himself and his family. People couldn't find out what they were as he and his family would be forced to run and find somewhere else to live. 

Alec struggled to get out of Raj's grip but he was too strong, he started to panic when he felt Raj's hand slip under his shirt and roam his body. Edward saw Raj groping Alec and he almost lost control but before he could punch Raj, Jace did. 

"How dare you hurt my brother!" Jace yelled and punched Raj over and over, though Edward approved of this he felt that he had to take Jace off Raj before he could seriously hurt him. 

A teacher came over but thankfully she believed them when they told her what happened and she took Raj to the Principal's office. Edward hoped he would be expelled for harassing Alec. He was jolted back into reality when Jace was angrily yelling at Alec. 

"Why didn't you come to me for help?" 

"I tried to sit with you and you just ignored me. How was I supposed to ask you for help when you wouldn't acknowledge me? And I couldn't escape Raj so I couldn't exactly walk over and as you for help". 

Jace was about to retort but Edward interrupted, "How could you ignore your own brother?" Edward said angrily. 

"I didn't meant to, I was just so caught up in what my friends were saying". 

"It's not the first time you have ignored me", Alec said so quietly that Edward wouldn't have heard him if he was human, but with his vampire hearing he easily heard him.

Edward gave Jace a death glare. "Leave now before I punch you". Edward's hands were shaking with his effort to not punch Jace. 

Jace looked like he was going to argue but he returned Edward's glare and stormed away. 

"I'm sorry I ruined lunch", Alec said sadly. 

Edward moved closer to Alec and gently took his hands, "It wasn't your fault. It was Raj and Jace's. There is still time left to eat, let's not let them stop us enjoying lunch". 

Alec smiled gratefully, he was afraid he had caused too much trouble and Edward wouldn't want to spend time with him anymore. 

Despite the incident Alec found himself having a great time with Edward. At the end of the day Edward even walked him back home. Alec invited him to stay at his house for a while. 

Though Alec thought it was odd that Edward made sure to leave before dinner and that he had refused the snacks his mother offered. Alec pushed those thoughts to the side and spent the rest of the night texting Edward. Alec hoped Edward felt the same way about him.


End file.
